Doghter Gohan
by Conan Edogawa lover
Summary: Hogan desu yo. That is Japanese for it is time to eat. This story I got from another sight so it dose not belong to me beware fem.Hogan. you have been warned


It takes place a few days after cell is killed so Gohan is still a kid, everything is the same, except that Goku's still alive. Got it? Well, hope everyone likes it! i did not wright this i found it and posted it for the readers! Also posted it to confuse the hell out of people

Daughter Gohan

Goku had gathered the seven dragon balls, just for fun since after cell had been defeated there really was nothing else for him to do. He figured he might as well summon the dragon and make a wish.

Shelong: What is it you wish for?

Goku frowns in thought for a moment. What could he wish for? He should have thought about that before summoning the dragon he supposed.

Chi-Chi: GOKU!

Startled Goku screams, jumping ten feet into the air.

Goku: What is it Chi-chi!? What did I do!?

Chi-Chi frowns shaking a large spoon in front of Goku's face angrily.

Chi-Chi: I caught Gohan training in his room, instead of studying!

Goku: Yeah, so?

In a fit of rage Chi-Chi starts screams, hitting her husband repeatedly over the head with the spoon until it broke in half.

Chi-Chi: His education is important! But you had to go and put all that fighting non-sense into his head! And during that last fight my little boy could have been killed! Did you ever think about that!?

Goku: Chi-Chi, calm down...

Chi-Chi: No I will not calm down! Why is it your so intent on making my poor little Gohan fight!?

Goku: Lesson, Chi-Chi, if Gohan had been born a girl, then I would leave him at home and let him study and help you with the house work, but he's a boy, and he needs to be strong to help us defend earth.

Chi-Chi turned livid red with anger.

Chi-Chi: WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT! ARE YOU SAYING GIRLS CAN'T FIGHT!?

Goku:...Epppp...

Crossing her arms over her chest Chi-Chi sniffed.

Chi-Chi: Well, if you really belive that then in that case I wish Gohan was a girl, that way he could get studying done, and would not have to fight such dangerous battles.

Shelong: YOUR WISH HAD BEEN GRANTED!

Both Chi-Chi and Goku watch in horror as the dragon balls spilt apart and the dragon was gone.

Goku: ACK! CHI-CHI! WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Chi-Chi: Opps...

?: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chi-Chi Goku: GOHAN!

They ran up the stairs and throw open their son's room door, Chi-Chi faints, and Goku just freezes. A little dark haired girl, with long slightly spiky hair, who looked allot like a young Chi-Chi, stared back at them, eyes wide.

Goku:...Uh, son...blame it on your mother...

The next day

The son family was eating breakfast at the table, the two parents staring at their son...er..I mean, DAUGHTER, concerned. Gohan frowned slowly shuffling a spoon full of porridge into her mouth.

Gohan:...Please stop staring at me...

The two parents looked away blushing, mummering apologizes under their breath.

Chi-Chi: Gohan, I want you to come clothes shopping with me today.

Gohan:...What?

Chi-Chi: Well, you know Gohan, we can only turn you back into a boy in an year, so you might as well have some nice clothes while your stuck like this.

Gohan:...Ah...Ah...

Goku frowned at his...daughter, who had turned deathly pale.

Goku: Now Gohan, we're sorry, we'll make it up to you OK? How about later I buy you a nice ice cream cone?

Gohan just sat frozen in her chair, not moving.

Chi-Chi: Well it's settled, come on Gohan, comb you hair, we're leaving soon.

A FEW HOURS LATER

A knock comes on the Son door and Goku opens it to see Piccolo standing in the doorway, an frown on his face.

Goku: Hi Piccolo! What you doing hear?

Piccolo crosses his arms over his chest, not affected by Goku's cheerful hello.

Piccolo: Gohan was suppose to train with me this morning, but he never showed up. Is your demon of a wife making him study that school shit again?

Goku:...Ah...Gohan?...Well, Ha-ha...um...

Piccolo: Did something happen to Gohan, Goku?

Chi-Chi chooses that moment to drive up in her air car.

Chi-Chi climbs out of the car smiling.

Chi-Chi: Gohan, come on out, honey.

Gohan: I would rather die...

Chi-Chi: Come on, let your daddy and your ...ugh...friend Piccolo see how pretty you look.

Piccolo: *nervously* Pretty?

Gohan: I could let them see me...but then, I would have to kill them...

Piccolo gives Goku a strange look.

Piccolo: What on earth could she have done to him that is THAT bad?

Goku laughs nervously.

Chi-Chi: Gohan get out of the car now!

Piccolo and Goku watched Chi-Chi struggle to pull Gohan out of the car with amusement.

Gohan: NO! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT!

Chi-Chi: DON'T DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER! GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!

Goku falls onto his butt in shock, while Piccolo screams like a little girl.

Gohan sat on the ground, dressed in a little yellow summer dress, with pictures of daises all over it.

Gohan:...Just...Kill me now...

An hour later

Everything was explained to a shocked Piccolo, who, by the end of it looked like he was in a daze. Slowly him and Goahn turned towards each other, staring at each other, eye-to eye.

Suddenly Piccolo began to laugh his head off.

Krillian who had showed up outside of the house all most takes an heart attack when he heard Piccolo of all people laughing like an idiot. Walking into the house, confused, he turns white as he spots Piccolo laughing, pounding his fist on the table, tears running down his cheeks and a young looking Chi-Chi person wearing a yellow dress powering up, looking pissed off. The cue-ball, gazed upward as Piccolo was blasted sky high threw the son's roof.

Krillian: ...I think I came at a bad time...But...One question? Is that...um, Gohan?

Goku: Of course, who else would it be?

Krillian:...Um...is that a dress?

Chi-Chi: Of course, what does it look like

Krillian gives them a disturbed look, backing out of the room.

Krillian: You guys...are weird...I think I'm going to get out of this fan fic before I become insane too...

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan was kicking and screaming in his sleep.

Gohan: No! Mom, get that dress away from me!

Goku walks into the room, waking him up with a small shake.

Goku: Hey Gohan, we're going to go to Bulma's today, get ready.

Gohan:...Oh, no...please...don't make me leave my room...

Goku: Come on, Gohan, try and be brave. If you act like a brave person today, I'll be very proud of you.

Gohan:...OK...But you'll have to buy me a present too...

Goku: eh...?

Bluma: Now, Vegeta, I don't want you trying to kill Goku today!

Vegeta: Shut up woman.

Bluma: Grrr...Try and kill him, and you'll regret it!

Vegeta: Oh? And what will a weakling woman like you do?

Bluma: No sex, for a month.

Vegeta: *small voice* Yes ma'ma.

Goku looked down at his `son' frowning,

Goku: Chi-Chi, did you really have to dress our son in...that?

Gohan whimpered, wearing a frilly pink and white dress, and a big pink bow in her hair.

Chi-Chi: Why not? Gohan looks so cute.

Goku looks at his son, hunching his shoulders.

Goku:...Well, can't say I didn't try.

Vegeta sat outside, eyes closed, waiting to beat the crap out of Goku in a sparring match. Bulma came out of the house as she saw the car arrive.

Chi-Chi and Goku get out of the car, and procedded to argue with Gohan to get out of the car. Bulma and Vegeta stared at the son family in confusion as Gohan sent a small Ki blast at his father.

Gohan:...I'm not coming out...

Goku: Yes your are...

Are not!

Are to!

Are not!

Are to!

Goku finally suceeds in pulling Gohan out of the car. Bulma and Vegeta gasp.

Vegeta:...What in the hell did you do to your son Kakorot!?

Bulma:...?

Goku laughed nervously.

Goku: It's a long story...Ha, Ha,ha...

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat at the table drinking Tea, while Goku and Vegeta clobbered each other outside. Gohan played with baby trunks, at least the baby was not making fun of her.

Bulma: Chi-Chi, it must be nice to have a daughter for just a little while.

Chi-Chi: Oh it is, I love buying little dresses and stuff.

Bulma; Hey, Chi-Chi, how about we make her look really cute?

Gohan looks up from playing with Trunks as two shadows appear behind her. Turning around she glupped as she spotted her mother and Bulma grinning at her evily.

Goku and Vegeta stopped in the middle of their fight as Gohan screamed, running out of the house. Chi-Chi and Bulma chaseing him with make-up and hair curlers.

Vegeta:...So, he really has to stay like that for an whole year?

Goku: Yup

Vegeta: Better be ready to pay some mental hospital bills after this...

Goku:...Yeah...

Well, in the end, Chi-Chi and Bulma caught Gohan and forced him to wear make-up and dresses for an whole year. Finally an year passed by, and Gohan was finally returned to normal...well physically anyway...

Goku sighed, waiting in the for his son to Finish talking to the `shrink.' Vegeta walks into the doctor shop, and grinned.

Vegeta: Finally decided to get mental help, Kakorot?

Goku:...*cries* No...my son...

Vegeta: ...?...

Goku: * cries louder* Look through the door...

Puzzled the prince looks threw the office door, eyes bulging out of his head. Shaking his head he put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

Vegeta: You poor, poor, man...

Inside the office...

Shrink: Gohan, you must stop dressing and acting like a girl. I know what your mother did to you, but it's no reason to act like the worlds youngest drag queen.

Gohan, with curly hair, lots of make-up and a really puffy dress, just stares at the powder mirror he held in his hand, retouching his makeup.

Gohan: *sigh* Like, Whatever!

The End

i did not wright this i found it and posted it for the readers sake!


End file.
